


Moments

by DittyWrites



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A series of small moments after Vergil chooses to be a part of his sons life and all the trials and tribulations which accompany such a choice.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Cards on the table, i've had these little drabbles sitting on my computer for ages and i don't know where i'm going with it. I feel like i want to add more but the inspiration isn't here right now. I like what i have and it's easy enough to follow and add on to so please enjoy xx

Leaning back to survey the pair furtively, Vergil found his attention focused on Kyrie.

His son's chosen partner.

As she ran her hands through Nero's hair, it was obvious to Vergil how much his son loved this woman. It was written across his features and in the way that he leaned subconsciously into her touch. Even his energy radiated slightly stronger while she was in his immediate area.

The ease of the affection she showed him in both her physical actions and her utter confidence in his abilities and decision making spoke of her returned love. Every slight touch and smile was given freely and without hesitation or thought.

She reminded him of his lost mother.

“You should train her.” Despite holding eye contact with Nero, he indicated his hand to Kyrie. “She needs to know how to defend herself or deal with an attack.”

Feeling the slightest hint of embarrassment at his own unexpected comment and why the need to voice it had struck so suddenly, Vergil paused as Nero and Kyrie listened to his words.

Even to his own ears it sounded like a warning.

He did not want his son to experience a loss as painful as his own.

“Kyrie can kick ass on her own.” Immediately coming to the defence of his wife, Nero narrowed his eyes as if daring his father to argue the point as Kyrie stood and made her way to the kitchen area to prepare more drinks. “Even though i'll never let anything happen, I know she doesn't need me.”

Scoffing at the claim, Vergil was unable to hold back his disbelief.

The woman was soft to the core, in both body and soul. It radiated from her every action and mannerism and the innocence of it was almost blinding. He could not blame Nero for being drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

“You don't think i'm a good match for Nero, Mr. Sparda?” Kyrie's soft voice carried over from her position at their side, her words polite and yet tinged with something almost like disappointment.

The shift in atmosphere was instantaneous as Nero barely concealed the growl that had arisen in his throat at such an idea. He would not stand for his wife to be insulted by anything or anyone, particularly his estranged father.

Zeroing in his gaze on Kyrie, Vergil understood that he was in a dangerous position and that one wrong word would see this meeting descend into a brawl. He had not meant any insult but his foolish hot-headed spawn would fail to understand the subtitles of his speech.

As he opened his mouth to respond in the negative a spark of amusement lit up in Kyrie's expression and her brow raised slightly as she awaited his answer.

Damn.

She had played him.

By putting him in this position she had forced his into openly showing approval of her as his son's partner, or risking the considerable wrath of his son and harming his potential for any ongoing civilities.

Smart.

That he could appreciate.

“I think you make an interesting pair.” A measured response but one that would satisfy.

The knife came at him with such speed that he was forced to use demonic speed in order to catch the dagger by the handle before it could implant itself in his forehead.

Dropping into her own chair with all the grace of a swan, it would be easy to doubt that Kyrie had just made a valiant attempt to kill her potential father-in-law with a thrown blade and yet-

“Credo ensured that my education was robust. Literacy and numeracy would give way to marksmanship lessons at least twice a month.” Stirring her fresh cup of tea for a moment before bringing it to her lips, Kyrie gave both men a soft smile. “He was no fool and knew others would underestimate me.”

“It would appear,” Vergil offered, dropping the small dagger onto the table between them, “that I am such a fool. My apologies.”

x-x-x-x-x

As much as he hated to admit it, Vergil enjoyed the work he undertook with his estranged family and their business partners. Trish, the she-demon, was an efficient hunter and she could clear a room of demons almost as quickly as himself and Dante. The last he had encountered Lady she had been battling her way up Temen-ni-gru with far more success than any human he could have anticipated. Powered by her rage against her father, he was not without sympathy for her then and now he was pleased to see that she had overcome her personal demons.

The new one that worked with his son, Nico, she was crass, loud, and had attempted to attack him on sight the first time they met. He liked her.

He had only entered the kitchen to fix himself a glass of water when Nero's distinct energy made itself apparent behind him.

“Yes?” He asked, turning in place.

“Kyrie's pregnant.”

Blinking, Vergil stilled to a statue

His son would soon have a child.

His son.

A child.

His grandchild.

It was only when he registered the expectant look on Neros' face that he realised he had been silent for too long.

“Well, that is good news.” His words were dry yet sincere. “Give her my regards.”

“Yeah, i'm kinda....y'know...excited? A baby is, well it's something and she's a few months along. We weren't trying or anything,” Nero rambled on. “and, I mean, it's not like I have a good role model to go off of?”

Vergil cocked a brow.

“- no offence.” Nero added hastily. “D'you know where Dante is? I need to tell him too.”

He had been told before Dante.

That was interesting.

“I have not seen him today. Should I pass it on if I see him before you?”

“Nah, I feel like it should come from me. I want to see the reaction.”

“He'll be thrilled. I always thought he might have his own. He always liked children, probably because they shared a similar mentality.”

Nero snorted.

“And you didn't?”

“I never planned for children.”

“Obviously.”

“That does not mean that I am disappointed to have one. I recognise you as my heir, do I not?”

“Only because I can kick your ass.” Neros' expression took on a sudden wash of uncertainty as he continued. “The baby is going to be a girl. The doc told Kyrie this morning and she's thrilled.”

A girl. That was very unexpected. Then again, looking at the hellcats which Nero surrounded himself with at work he should hardly have been surprised.

“We were thinking of naming her Eva. After her grandmother.”

Once again placed on the emotional back-foot, Vergil kept his expression neutral even as his innards descended into turmoil.

“You are far too sentimental, Nero.”

“Do you think it's a good idea?”

His mother would have been delighted at the thought.

“Yes.”

“Good because Kyrie wasn't certain and she wanted me to check with you since you're,” Nero paused as he quoted, “not as easy-going as Dante.”

x-x-x-x-x

“Does she need blood?” Nico called from the drivers seat, her attention so focused on the road ahead that she didn't dare turn her head a fraction. “'Cause I have a tourniquet and stuff hidden in that top cupboard there?”

“Has she lost blood?” Speaking as she knelt up towards the cupboard in question, Lady eyed the various medical supplies as she awaited an answer.

“I don't think so,” Nero answered, his hands frantic as they moved around Kyrie, “I don't see any anywhere.”

“She needs energy,” Vergil muttered to the quiet room before clarifying, “demonic energy. The child within her is ready to be born and is sapping her energy at an accelerated rate. She is human and the demonic blood within the child will drain her quickly.”

“How the fuck can you know this?” Lady exclaimed.

“In my pursuit of power I encountered many tales of demonic children being born to human women,” Vergil answered, “however, this is one of the few times I believe it was under happy circumstance.”

“Then why didn't you warn us?”

“The tales I knew of were more parasitic in nature and the result of pure demonic power. Your blood is diluted and I did not think the child would manifest any sign of demonic power. At least not at this early age. The child will continue to drain her health until their birth. She needs someone to share their power with the child to prevent her body from taking the brunt.”

“Trish!” Spinning in place and feeling the need to be useful, Dante pointed at the she-demon with his hands. “You gave me your power? Remember? Back when we fought Mundus? Could you do it again?”

Hope rose in Nero's face as he also turned to look at the demon.

“It's not as simp-” Trish began but was cut off.

“She can't help you. Her power is entirely foreign to Kyrie and it could severely damage her or the unborn child.” Vergil explained, saving Trish from having to do it herself. “The power must come from one who shares a bloodline with the child.”

“Then i'll do it. Fuck!”

Nero grasped at Kyrie's hand but before he could even ask for instructions on how to begin, a cool hand made its presence known on his wrist.

“You have never shared energy before,” Vergil kept his voice even but allowed it to soften a touch as he caught the desperate look in his sons eyes, “and if you give too much, or do it incorrectly, you will kill her. Dante?” He turned to his twin. “Despite everything, you have more control over your power.”

“Vergil,” Dante faltered for a moment, “I don't kn-”

“You don't know how to do it.” Vergil finished for him.

“It's never come up before.” Casting his eyes to the side, the look of distress on Dante's expression was one which Vergil had not witnessed for many years. Not since-

Now was not the time to dwell on the past.

Now was the time for action

“I can do it.” #

Vergil offered without thought, voice quiet enough that it could be ignored if that it what Nero wished.

All eyes within the van darted to him.

“You can do that?” Nero's words were barely above a whisper and yet Vergil gave a strong nod in return.

“When a particularly powerful demon wishes to elevate one of his creations, they will often give it some of their own power. Much like how our father was able to split his into his various demon arms and how Trish still harnesses some of Mundus' own power.”

“Did you...” Dante quickly trailed off, realising that now was not the time to be asking about his brothers time in the underworld.

Vergil narrowed his eyes but answered.

“Mundus did infect me with some of his power but its intention was not to strengthen me. It was to break my will. The rest is another conversation for another time.” Vergil sighed. “My point being that I know how to conduct the ritual.”

“Please,” Nero dropped one of Kyrie's hands and Vergil soon found his own hand grasped within a frantic grip. “Do it.”

Nodding solemnly, Vergil removed his blue coat from his shoulders and ducked gracefully beside Kyrie. A heavy hand came to rest on his left shoulder and he glanced back.

The hand belonged to Dante and the expression held within his features was both unreadable and overwhelming until a reassuring smile pulled the corners of his lips up.

“You can do this,” Dante soothed, “and we all understand what it means.”

He had willingly fallen to the underworld and suffered greatly in his pursuit to gain power.

He had ripped off his own sons arm to gain power.

He had cleaved his very soul in half to gain power.

And now, here he was, voluntarily giving up some of that which he had sacrificed everything for.

How the mighty had fallen.

And yet, as he observed the deep looks of gratitude which both his son and twin were now surveying him with, he found that he could not hold onto any resentment.

If he were truly on the path of redemption then saving the life of his son's partner and their unborn child, his legacy, was perhaps the most noble act he had committed in his tumultuous life.

Grasping her palm in his own, the clamminess of her skin gave him a moments pause as it registered against his own cool skin and he could tell her energy was fading fast as her hand lay limply against his open palm.

Calming his mind, Vergil slowly started to build up the power within his core while taking great care to not activate into his devil form.

The glow of his hand was subtle but definite as a blue light tinged his skin and seemed to pulse outwards as he began to transfer his energy to the fading woman and her innocent child.

x-x-x-x-x

“Is this where the child will sleep?”

“Eventually yeah.” Nero grinned, his hand rubbing along his arm nervously. “Once she grows out of sleeping in the room with Kyrie and me. But that won't be for a while I think.”

Before Nero could protest, Vergil drew Yamato from his back and scored the blade across his thumb, gouging a deep cut in his pale flesh. Dragging the injured finger across the wall with speed, he quickly sketched out a sigil. It glowed a brilliant blue for a moment before fading from sight, the blood disappearing with it.

At Nero's questioning glance, Vergil explained.

“If anything enters this room with ill intent towards the child it will put out an alert and act as a portal to a far more dangerous being which will be summoned to protect her.”

“Wow, that's uhh, thanks, Father. What will it summon?” Nero paused. “Griffon? Shadow?”

“Something far more dangerous.”

“Nightmare? Listen, I don't want any demons ne-”

Cutting Nero off, Vergil knew he would have to confess before his son grew attached to any wild theory.

“It will summon me.”

“You?”

“Consider it a combined gift and apology. I was unable to protect my own mother and I was no father to you, but perhaps this can make a difference.”

Leaning against the doorframe, Nero possessed an expression of true gratitude even as a sly smirk curled at his lips.

“Careful father, your V is showing.”


End file.
